Shall We Dance?
by RedLion2
Summary: One-shot. How will Allura make it through another ball?


WEP owns Voltron. The Eagles own the song "Love Will Keep Us Alive."

This is a one-shot that I thought up while listening to my new Eagles CD set. I've had the urge to do a K/A story because I'm taping my Voltron eps for a good friend of mine, GoldAngel2, and those two are just such a great couple together.

Enjoy!

Shall We Dance?

            Allura twirled in slow motion before her full-length mirror, smiling at the beautiful young woman reflected back to her. "Ah, child, you look just like your mother," Ellie "Nanny" Parkins gushed, clapping her hands with delight. "You should wear dresses more often!"

            The pretty blonde smiled at her beloved governess. "I love my jeans, Nanny." She smoothed the velvet skirt of the midnight blue dress, loving how grown-up and sophisticated it made her look. It was rather short, and she'd been surprised when Nanny agreed to let her wear it. 

            A knock sounded at the door, and Nanny hurried to get it, expecting Captain Keith Mitchell. Lieutenant Lance West was instead waiting, looking very mature and handsome in his white Garrison dress uniform. Several medals jingled over the left side of his chest, and he wore a huge grin. 

            "Is the Princess ready, Nanny?" he asked, waiting to be asked into the room. Nanny bowed her head.

            "Almost. Come in, Lieutenant." Lance stepped in, swallowing back a gasp as Allura came to greet him. Her golden hair was swept up in a French twist, with a few tendrils left to dance around her sweet, beautiful face. Her dress, a rich blue velvet, hung just above her knees, surprising the tall Californian. 

            "What do you think, Lance?" Allura spun in front of him, her ocean eyes twinkling.

            "Wow. You are absolutely gorgeous, Allura," he told her, smiling. She stopped, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

            "Thank you, Lance. You look very dashing," she said, her voice warm. He grinned and extended his elbow to her.

            "Shall we go?" Allura nodded, but he saw the quick flash of disappointment in her vivid eyes. "See ya, Nanny." The older woman waved them off, wiping at her eyes. The girl was growing up. That was why she'd allowed her to wear the more fashionable, albeit, shorter dress. It suited her young charge.

            "Keith will be along later, Princess. He wanted to go over security one last time."

            She sighed. "It's always duty with him, isn't it? Even a ball in honor of you guys doesn't distract him." There was a hint of cool bitterness to her tone.

            "Ah, take it easy on him, Allura. He's just worried about you," Lance said, looking down at her. _We all are._

            "I know, but honestly Lance, I'm safe with you guys all here," she told him. They moved down the hall at a steady pace, Lance fitting his long strides to her shorter ones. She saw Hunk, Pidge, and Sven waiting for them, Romelle holding the Norwegian's arm.

            "Allura, you look beautiful!" Romelle said, coming to give her a tight hug. 

            "So do you, Romelle." Allura was glad her cousin and Sven had been able to attend. The pretty Arusian smiled at the guys; Hunk and Pidge wore the white Garrison uniform, while Sven wore the dark red Polluxian one. 

            "Your Highness, we need to move things along," Coran Adams, Allura's long-time advisor, called out, hurrying to the group.

            "Alright, Coran. Lance, will you escort me down?" the Princess asked, gazing up at him.

            "I believe that's my job." She turned and smiled warmly at Keith as he approached them. Her breath caught at the sight of the powerfully-built Voltron Commander, his raven hair brushed back over his broad shoulders, and a gleam in his rich, dark maple eyes. 

            "I wasn't sure you would make it," she murmured, feeling shy as he took her hand from Lance and placed it in the crook of his arm. He flashed her a reassuring smile.

            "Miss escorting the most beautiful woman here?" Keith said, grinning as she blushed. "Never."

            "I think I'd have to disagree with that statement," Sven said, giving Romelle a tight squeeze. Everyone laughed. 

            Coran cleared his throat, prompting the Captain. "Okay, Coran, we're going." He and Allura moved to the top of the long, winding staircase. 

            Allura's heart began to pound. This wasn't her first ball; neither was it her first ball with the handsome Captain as her escort, but it was the first time that Keith had been so forward with her. She was very aware of him next to her and had to fight to keep her breathing even.

            "Allura? You okay?" he asked, stopping her, his voice giving away his concern.

            "I'm fine, Keith." She smiled up at him, not wanting to worry him. He worried too much as it was, in her opinion.

            He smiled back, sensing that she was nervous for some reason. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall," he whispered, making her smile wider. "Come on." They started down the stairs, Keith keeping their pace slow.

            Lance followed them as second-in-command of the Force, then Hunk and Pidge, and finally Sven and Romelle. There were easily 600 people in attendance, including reporters and Princes from other planets that came forward in a huge throng to greet the Princess.

            Allura unconsciously tightened her hold on Keith's arm, not wanting to be apart from him. She knew the Princes would swallow her into their selfish, snobbish conversations, and she didn't think she could bear that, not tonight.

            Keith glanced down at her, frowning when she tightened her hold. She had seemed nervous and out-of-sorts all day, and he wanted to know what was wrong. He saw the group of Princes and reporters, and sighed. Once they reached the floor, they would tear her away from him. He wished he could whisk her away and spend the night just talking, but that would never happen.

            "Good evening, your Highness," one of the Princes said, reaching to take her hand. Allura felt like she was being sent into a pit of vipers, and she cast a quick look up at Keith, seeing his concern and sympathy. He watched as the Princess was swept away, and felt a pang shoot through his heart.

            "Don't sweat it, Cap. I'll make sure they don't get fresh," Lance said quietly from beside him. 

            "Thanks." Keith moved away, his duty to talk to reporters and make sure the security remained tight. Since the ball was in honor of the Force, he had to put on a good show. His deep maple eyes sought out Allura as much as possible, making sure she was okay.

            Allura danced until her feet ached, but when she tried to beg off, another Prince was there, insisting that she dance with him. Lance glanced over at her and frowned, then made his way toward her. Allura's blue eyes lit up at the sight of her best friend.

            "Excuse me. May I?" the handsome Red lion pilot asked, grinning at the Princess.

            "I suppose. Allura, we must continue our conversation," the short young man said, glaring as Lance put an arm around her shoulders.

            "It's _Princess_ Allura, and I think she's done enough talking. Come on, Ally," Lance said, leading her away. She leaned on him, laughing softly. "You look pretty tired," he explained, taking her over to a table and sitting her down.

            "I am. Thank you so much, Lance," she said, stretching her small frame. It felt good to be off her feet.

            "I'll get you something to drink." Lance went to the bar area that had been set up and got 2 Mountain Dews. When he turned, he saw his pretty best friend surrounded by men again and strode over to them.

            "Excuse me, guys, but she's with me." His tone, while calm, was laced with cool warning, and the Princes scattered, some of them mumbling about rude and insolent pilots. Lance handed her the pop and settled his lanky frame into a chair across from her.

            "Oh, thank you, Lance. You're the best," Allura said, enjoying the cool liquid as it soared down her dry throat. 

            "You're welcome. I'll fend them off for a few minutes so you can take a break," he told her. He glanced around, looking for Keith. The Force Commander was talking to some reporters, and Lance grinned. Keith looked as miserable as Allura did. "I'll be right back, Ally." She nodded and closed her eyes, wishing the night was over.

            "Hey, Cap. You look excited."

            Keith turned to grin tiredly at Lance. "About as excited as I can get, dressed up in this and talking to reporters. How's the Princess?"

            "That's what I came over here for." Lance paused, glancing over his shoulder at Allura. "She's pretty beat, and those royal pains won't leave her alone."

            "It's her duty to entertain them, Lance. You know that." Keith knew that too, but it didn't stop his eyes from flashing or his protective streak from kicking in. He hated that she had to put up with them.

            Lance sighed. "I know, Keith, but some of them are pretty pushy tonight, and Allura won't make a fuss. I think she needs some help, if you get my drift."

            Keith's dark eyes narrowed. "They haven't tried anything, have they?" _They'll answer to me if they do._

            "I don't think so, but you know how it is. They all want to dance with her, and she hasn't had any time to sit and relax." Lance turned, his own hazel eyes sparkling with anger as he saw 3 more arrogant young men place themselves around Allura. He moved to go to her aide but Keith's hard hand stopped him.

            "Make a few rounds, Lance. I'll take care of this." Keith went to her. "Princess, may I speak with you?" His voice held a commanding ring.

            Allura's heart lurched at the sound of his voice and stood, turning to him. Her eyes met his and she saw his deep concern for her, combined with a conspiratorial twinkle. "Of course, Captain." 

            He took her elbow and guided her away, looking for somewhere quiet to take her. His eyes latched onto the door that led out onto the stone terrace, and he headed to it. Allura stayed quiet, just content to be with him.

            It was cool; she shivered and he immediately shed his uniform jacket and put it over her slim, bare shoulders.  "Thank you, Keith." 

            "No problem, Allura." He watched as she went to the edge of the terrace and stared out into the blackness. "Princess? Are you okay?" His voice was gentle, worried.

            She swallowed hard. How could she voice her thoughts when they were about him? _I don't want a Prince. I want you._ No, she certainly couldn't say that. 

            "Allura?" He was right behind her, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders. "Please, talk to me."  
  


            "Keith, I....I'm so sick of being flaunted and paraded around. I'm tired of entertaining arrogant, stupid young men who are only Princes by birthright. I don't want to dance anymore, just so they can hold onto me." Her voice was tense and teary, and his breathing quickened in anger.

            She turned into him then, wrapping her arms around his trim waist, settling her blonde head on his rock-hard chest. Keith's heart rate shot up, and he was momentarily stunned. Swallowing, he held her, loosely at first, then tightening his hold. She was crying, and his heart ached for her.

            "Shh, Allura. It's going to be alright," he whispered. "I won't let them bother you anymore tonight."

            "T-Thank you, Keith," she mumbled. He squeezed her, hearing the faint strains of an Eagles song that he knew Lance must have requested.

 "Allura, I know you're worn-out, but I haven't been able to dance with you yet." There was a slight plead in his tone, and she lifted her eyes to his.

"You're the only one I _want_ to dance with, Keith," she breathed, her gaze locked-on to his. Keith lifted a hand and caressed the back of her graceful neck, letting it slide around to touch her cheek. Feeling an emotion so intense and unrelenting that he had to obey it, he bent his head and let his lips take hers, asking rather than demanding. 

Allura gave herself to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her head spun as Keith deepened the kiss, his strong arms tight around her tiny waist, supporting her. She had imagined being kissed like this, had imagined kissing _him_, but hadn't thought it would ever happen.

Keith eased back, sensing she needed air, and smiled down at her. She was beautiful, spirited, and everything he'd ever wanted. She wasn't his to have, true, but if he could....._I can at least have this._

"Shall we dance?" he asked, his voice low and husky. She nodded, feeling as though she could die right then a very happy woman. Keith pulled her tight to him as they began to move to the slow strains of "Love Will Keep Us Alive."


End file.
